


I Love You Just a Little Too Much

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not exactly OOC but I don't think he's THIS insane, OOC Wade Wilson - Freeform, Peter's POV, dark!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool proves that he loves Peter by taking drastic measures as to eliminate the ones that stand in the way of his love.</p><p>-Peter's POV-</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Just a Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to post a little more Deadpool.  
> And I really wanted to write something based on Lana Del Rey's "Serial Killer"  
> It wasn't exactly what I had in mind when it came to the song, so expect another kind of SpideyPool fanfiction based on that song, but otherwise, enjoy some darky darkness!  
> I really enjoy writing fucked up bloody fanfics. I'm horrible.

I could feel my heart pumping in my throat at the scene that lay before me.

Time Square was in ruins. Blood ran into the sewers like rain would, buildings were crumpled and on fire, the big famous screen that towered above it all now cracked and disoriented, black and red spray paint scrawled over the screen.

I didn’t even bother with the message it read, as I looked at my fallen Avengers that lay, near death, on the littered and dirty abandoned street. Their rasped breaths as the blood spilled from them boiled my blood, not from anger, but from terror.

One, one, who stared at me in the midst of the blood and fire, killed the superior superheroes that had fallen before me. The superheroes I’ve inspired to be like long before I’ve obtained my powers. The superheroes that now lay slain.

Their murderer smiled at my presence, his eyes lighting up in a cartoonish style upon seeing my too late arrival. He called out to me by my nickname, the name only friends called me. The name that my heroes called me.

“Spidey!”

I tore my eyes away from my defeated, bloody Avengers to face HIM.

“Spidey! Nice of you to join us. Did you read my message?” He squealed, as he gestured towards the once Coca Cola sign that was now manipulated and broken. My horrified stare now turned into an enraged glare, as my eyes never left the Mercenary that stood before me, even after he gestured.

As he turned back, his face fell. The frown tugged at his mask and his eyes, that were seconds ago happy and gleeful, now torn and overly sad.

“What? You don’t like it? Did you even read it?”

“What. Have. You. Done.” I growled between gritted teeth, my knuckles clenched so hard that the spandex that covered them were near ripped. My voice shook like my anger, like my muscles.

“Oh, baby boy…” I scoffed at the nickname, and as he took a step forward, I took a step back. He stopped, suddenly, eyes widened at my defensive stance. At my disgust. His hand that was outreached towards me slowly lowered at what looked to be defeat that was plastered on his mask.

“Petey, I did it all for you-“

I growled, ripping off my mask in an enraged flustered anger. I could feel my eyes redden from the tears that threatened to spill and the anger that caused my cheeks to become a large bloom of red. I threw my mask on the bloodied ground, my grip nearly crushing the mask itself.

“DON’T. Call me Petey.” My eyes bore down on him, trying my best to spontaneously obtain laser beam eyes so I could melt him. But, by the defeated look on Deadpool’s face, it seemed like I was already melting him.

“Peter, they didn’t like me! They- they kept me from you!”

“Wade, they were just concerned!” I realized what I had said sounded a bit whiny, like my old teenage defensive self. I shook it off with a quick look at the crunched armor Deadpool had left and I returned back to my enraged self.

“Peter, you don’t understand! What we wanted, what we needed, couldn’t be obtained without THEM in the way!”

I blinked back the tears, turning away sharply as I wiped hard at my eyes. Typically I would fight, typically with all the pent up rage and sadness that I’d have I’d take it out on those that hurt other people. But, God, I couldn’t hurt Wade.

The full two years we’ve encountered each other, I couldn’t.

“I love you.”

I snapped out of my trance to notice I’ve been standing with my head down and back towards him. I looked over my shoulder, with my eyes on the ground but a glare still plastered on my face.

I sighed heavily, my eyebrows and muscles relaxing as I slouched and closed my eyes.

“I don’t.”

There was a heavy silence. The loud roars of fire and the crackle of things burning suddenly had stilled to dark, soundless smoke. I didn’t look at him, I didn’t turn. I didn’t run after him either once I heard his heavy footsteps walk off.

After what seemed like forever of just standing there, after the echoing of footsteps had officially gone, I turned to look at the people I love lay unconscious on the ground. There was no one to call after; there was no one I could ask to help.

All that had helped me are now lying on the New York streets.

Defeated, with no idea what to do and the confidence in saving them drained, I sat.

I sat with my knees up and my elbows on them, leaning forward to bury my chin into the crevice of my arms. I could feel my eyes swell, but no tears came. I couldn’t cry.

Instead, I looked up to see what was written on the screen that towered over the landscape of blood and urban rubble.

‘Spidey-

I love you a lot.  
Nobody would stand in my way of loving you, Spidey.  
You’re the love of my life, and I know that what I do isn’t right, but it’s what I love to do.  
I hate to admit it but it’s what I’ve been doing behind your back for about a year now, but if I don’t I think I might go crazy!  
You know, I really like the thrill of them both. The thrill of a kill and love, it’s so satisfying. It’s sad you haven’t felt both, right?  
But right now, Spidey, my head’s on a warpath and I’ve been thinking.  
Maybe I love you a little too much.

-Pool’


End file.
